microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Independence Speech, Nemkhavia - 2010
People of Nemkhavia, my brothers and sisters, In recent days, we have seen the rise of a new order in the Socialist Union. The League of Liberal Leftists has been challenged by a new Authoritarian Communist Party, led by Theodore DuRuisseau, and I fear that his challenge has been successful. The President of our Union, Comrade Mark Dresner, has made it clear that he is interested in taking on board the ideals of the new Party, as laid out in the now well-known Letter of Lament. We, the Nemkhav members of our Union Government, your representatives, have greeted this with sadness. We have always prided ourselves on our belief in Unity and peace, and freedom for all people. Micronation or not, freedom should not be curtailed in any way. It is the voice of the people that makes our nations what they are. I cannot stand idly by while our Union takes a turn for the worse. I won’t lead you down a path that you know we should not walk. After consulting with the other Nemkhav members of Government, it has become clear to me that our people do not belong in this Union, not if it is prepared to take this route. I lament this, because President Dresner and the others have been some of the best friends we have had as a nation. I have struggled to understand and come up with a solution for us, but that struggle is now over. We Nemkhavs must make our protest clear, and we must walk forward towards a destiny that is our own. That destiny does not include falling under authoritarian rule. With the blessing of the Nemkhav members of Government, and on behalf of you, the Nemkhav people, I hereby declare Nemkhavia to be independent of the Socialist Union. We withdraw from the Union, in the knowledge that remaining part of it would be detrimental to our survival as a nation, because it would be against our ethos of peace and freedom. I declare our eternal friendship with Pristinia to be alive and strong. We disagree with the choice of Comrade Dresner to walk this new path, but we do not hate him for it. We disagree with the choice of authoritarian rule, but we do not hate Pristinia for it. On this day, the thirteenth day of the third month, in the year two-thousand and ten, I hereby declare the foundation of the Republic of Nemkhavia, a new state for the people of Nemkhavia to speak with an independent voice once again. We proclaim this state to be sovereign, the successor state to the previous states of Nemkhavia. I hereby announce the revival of one of our earliest institutions, the Nemkhav People’s Party. The NPP will return to the fore, as the voice of our people. I will stress that the new Nemkhavia is not a one-party state. Nemkhavia is our land, our home, our identity. We herald our new destiny. Long live the blue flag, long live the Republic of Nemkhavia! Category:Speeches Category:SUNP Category:Nemkhavia Category:2010